


Have a Gay Halloween

by Kylux_TRASH



Series: Original Huxloween Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Kylo’s just the basket case’s and the athlete's child tbh., Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay teens, Humor, Hux is a mix of the rebel, I say underage but Hux is 18 and Kylo's 17, Kylo's ACTUALLY adorable in this fic i just love him, Lmfao this is like a gay breakfast club., M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, Nonbinary Character, Other, Scene!Kylo, and the princess., awkward erections, light homophobia, like hands down, lmfao I'm 17... so...., nerd, the gayest thing ive ever written, this is borderline crack imo, this is sssssssssooooooooo gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Hux didn’t want to be the new gay kid who’s first day of school is on Halloween. But ya know… life happens, and you might as well make the most of it.    Huxloween Day Five: Halloween Fashion





	

“Your shirt,” Hux’s homeroom teacher paused to put their hand over their chest as if they were having heart pains. Hux wishes.

“Is just unacceptable for school attire.”

“It’s a sweater.” Hux answered nonchalantly. Great first day of senior year and he’s already made an embarrassment of himself.

“A sweater that’s promoting the gay agenda.”

“The gay agenda? OH yea man THAT agenda! HAHA, we gays have so many agendas. I _completely_ forgot about the one where we take over the educational system with sweaters that have a Jack O lantern on it saying have a gay halloween. You’re ABSO-FUCKING-LUTELY RIGHT!!!” Hux moved past her and sat down in the front.

“What are you doing?” His teacher asked mortified.

“I’d like to get my cheap ass American made education, so if you could shove your fat ass up to the board and teach me more useless information of fractions and imaginary numbers that’d be reeeaaallly great.”

And that’s how Hux found himself with detention on his first day of school. The principal assured him that it was _not_ because of his sweater, but because of his behavior in the classroom.

Homophobic assholes. Hux didn’t care. He’d take his dumbass detention and be on with it.

He walked into the detention hall and there was only one other student in there. When Hux saw him he instantly knew that he was in there for breaking dress code.

The kid was decorated in the true halloween spirit. He had wrapped fake cobwebs around his entire body. And that wasn’t even the worst part. His hair was dyed with bright orange streaks, and his entire outfit looked like a Lady Gaga circa 2009 costume.. On crack. He was wearing lace gloves, and was that… a giant spider on his chest? _How creative._ He wore some sort of orange cardigan with candy wrappers safety pinned to the sleeves. His pants were filthy, and Hux tried to figure out if there was a purpose to the dirt stains and marks.

Nonetheless, Hux wanted nothing to do with the guy. He sat down in the very last row and the kid turned around he was chewing something and that’s when Hux saw his face.

He’s not too bad on the eyes… well except for the bright orange contact lenses. _Doesn’t anybody love him? Why did nobody tell him he looked like shit before he left the house?_

“Heyyyy!!! I like your shirt dude!” The guy called out to Hux.

“Ohh, thank you.” Hux replied trying to take out his homework as a sign that he didn’t want to be talked to.

“Why are you sitting all the way back there?” The kid continued on with his chewing, and the smacking noise? Was driving Hux absolutely mad.

“Because I really get a whole new angle of  the room from back here.” Before Hux could even finish his pathetic lie, the kid plopped down right next to him. Continuing to chew on whatever the fuck he was eating.

“Do you want some?” The kid stuck what appeared to be a rice krispies treat sandwiched in by two poptarts. There was nutella and some other sort of saucy shit that Hux couldn’t tell what it was.

“No thank you… I’d like to keep all of my teeth.”

“Suit yourself!” The kid took one last bite of it and smiled as he chewed so that Hux could see gloops of the shitty shit that was inside of his mouth.

“How flattering.” The kid gave Hux a thumbs up at his comment.

“I sawdfvmnflg;yks”

“See this is why you chew your food before trying to communicate with people.” Hux ridiculed.

“Yes, you’re right. Sorry. I said I saw you yelling at Mrs. Jabba on snapchat _and_ vine. And lemme tell you, it was hilarious!”

“Oh,” Hux paused to think of someone actually finding his sarcasm and wit funny. It made him feel good.

“Is that what you wanna do? Become a comedian?” The kid asked. Hux’s heart stopped. It’s _exactly_ what he wants to do with his life. He had most of the boxes checked. He was depressed, already had a sense of humour, and he was gay. Sure Hux’s a rich white cismale. But he’s gay. That is the only thing that makes him different and unique and better than everyone else.

But of course his father said bitches becomes comedians so there was the end of that.

“I umm, I don’t know what I want to do…. I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“Oh it’s Ben, but I prefer to be called Kylo Ren.”

“Ahh okkkkaaayyyy-”

“I use he/him pronouns, I am an aquarius, Hufflepuff, I’m 17, ENTJ, Chaotic Good, and I identify as Bi.”

“Well, Kylo I didn’t ask for your tumblr bio. Just your name.” Kylo laughed and Hux found himself smiling. _He thinks I’m funny?_

“So Kylo, are you one of those emos who expresses their pain through their clothes?”

“Emo what NO! What is this 2009?!” Kylo scoffed. “I am scene, and this is my Halloween costume.”

“What the fuck are you supposed to be?”

“I’m a trashcan.” Hux looked over Kylo’s entire body again before laughing. Kylo looked absolutely ridiculous. Kylo started laughing with along with Hux.

“I have to take out these stupid contact lenses tho. They’re burning.” Kylo stated as he plucked them out. When he looked back at Hux, he had to take a pause. This kid was beautiful. His big brown doe like eyes held so much hope and wonder but also nervousness and fear. They were so expressive. They brought out his moles and dark spots, which Hux thought made him look tough and even more attractive.

No not attractive.

Beautiful.

All of a sudden the teacher who supervised the class walked in. She was short and old, but lively. She was wearing a hijab, and it was really beautiful. At a closer look Hux realized there were small bats littering it. Nice.

“What up Maz?”

“Hey Kylo!” Their teacher- Maz replied cooly. She sat down in the chair at the front of the desk and began to prepare for the class.

Hux’s heart sank as he realized he wouldn’t be able to talk to Kylo at all during the period.

“Kylo, I know today’s yoga day, but I’m too tired. I’m gonna nap. You and your friend sign in. ‘kay?”

“Cool Maz sleep tight!”

She gave him a peace out sign and was out cold in .0000000005 seconds. Hux was so confused.

“Do you come here often Kylo?” Kylo smirked.

“Yea, I’m what the Parent magazine calls, troubled” Kylo replied. Hux chuckled at that.

“Well, I usually get sent in here once a week for my anger issues, but even when I don’t get sent in I still come. I like it in here. It’s nice and Maz is really cool. And she doesn’t care what kids do in here. So… can’t complain!” Hux nodded. Although it was nice he couldn’t imagine having to come in here everyday.

“So, your first day at a new school! How’d it go?” Kylo asked. Hux snorted.

“I got sent to detention for promoting the gay agenda and yelling at some bitch. It’s been solid. 10/10”

Kylo laughed, “Okay, I guess it was a dumb question. But I think what you did was pretty brave!”

“Brave?”

“Yea brave! People aren’t just “gay” here. It’s a very conservative town. I was lucky enough to find my safe haven.”

Hux was shocked. His old town wasn’t the best, but there was a large population of LGBTQ+ people. He couldn’t believe there were places where people were still so unaccepting. It was sad, and disgusting.

“Oh. Well who are your friends?”

“Ah okay. So there’s Phasma who identifies as a butch lezzy. She kick boxes, and I think you guys would get along perfectly! Oh yea, and she’s dating my cousin who’s gay. Verrrrrrrry gay and nonbinary! Hhaah. And then there’s Poe, who’s a proud pansexual. He’s on the football team, with his boyfriend Finn. Finn’s demisexual btw. Yea Finnpoe, as people call them, they’re _disgustingly_ cute. The straight girls at this school are obsessed with them and they run an instagram page documenting their relationship.

“My god. When will the straights stop?”

“I know right?! But Poe and Finn, being the angels that they are said they didn’t mind. They literally have girls following them around snapping pictures of them, like they’re some sort of president.”

Hux chuckled.

“So wait, you and your friends are the only out LGBTQ kids in this hell hole?” Hux asked. Kylo nodded.

“Well, I’m not exactly out… I feel like my parents would be disappointed. Everyone says that they wouldn’t be but… I don’t know. Haha.”

Hux understood. He came out to his father when he was 7. And boy, it wasn’t easy. His father still thought it was a phase.

“It’s okay you don’t have to come out yet. It’s scary.”

“Yea, Well… I’ve always wanted to do it with someone? Like if I were dating a guy or even a girl, coming out would be _soooooooo_ much easier.” Kylo had a point.

“It sucks being alone.” Hux said quietly.

Kylo and Hux sat in the quietness of the depth of everything that they just said and then Maz farted in her sleep. Kylo laughed and Hux covered his nose.

“ _GROSS”_ Hux giggled. Kylo got out of his chair and grabbed Hux’s hand leading him into the corner of the room, away from the smell. Kylo tripped and Hux grabbed onto Kylo’s arms. Hux landed straddling Kylo’s waist. The two laughed about it before stopping abruptly. Kylo moved a strand of Hux’s hair out of his eyes and Hux threw his arms around Kylo’s neck. Who kissed who first didn’t matter. What mattered now is the moment. Just living in the moment.

Kylo tasted like sugar and American obesity but Hux didn’t care. He hadn’t kissed someone in months. He needed this. Kylo kissed like he seemed to do  everything in life. Hesitant, but then just fucking goes for it. Kylo moaned and slid his hands down Hux’s back and gripped his lower back. Hux tightened his grasp on Kylo’s huge arms. When Kylo shifted Hux could feel how hard he was against his own hard dick. Both teens gasped and broke apart only for a second before starting to again.

Hux knew that he was a good kisser, but mixed with Kylo’s plush mouth he felt like the best kisser in the world, and from the noises that Kylo was making, hopefully he was enjoying himself. Hux was about to see if he could take it a step further when an alarm rang. Hux quickly jumped out of Kylo’s lap and nearly fell. Both teens scooted their chairs further towards to table to hide their erections.

Maz yawned and turned off her alarm before looking at the two boys with amusement.

“Enjoy yourselves boys?”

Kylo and Hux nodded quickly. Kylo shoved a clipboard with a sign in sheet on it. Hux quickly filled it out and Kylo gestured with his eyes to go and give it to Maz. _Wuss._

Using the clipboard to cover up his erection he quickly threw it on Maz’s desk and practically ran back to his seat.

Maz chuckled.

“Welp you two are free to go, and have a good Halloween.. Kay?”

Hux and Kylo started packing, and as they were they both started giggling at the absurdity of the whole situation. Kylo grabbed Hux’s hand and lead them out, but before they left, Hux turned and finger pointed at Maz.

“Maz!” He screamed, she looked up quickly.

“Have a gay halloween!"

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the shirt that Hux was wearing (I kinda wanna buy it tho.)  
> 
> 
> Check out the series description for cool links and more information about this event! **[(X)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/559507)**


End file.
